


Violet

by writeforselu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Depressing Themes, M/M, Minor Character Death, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeforselu/pseuds/writeforselu
Summary: Sehun has a peculiar request for the crossroad demon Chanyeol. Chanyeol is more than happy to oblige but under specific circumstances...





	Violet

Chanyeol yawned as he checked the time on the church clock couple yards away. It was almost midnight. The kid was late today.

Chanyeol debated with himself that in reality the kid wasn’t actually a kid. He seem to be in his early twenties, always wore a tie and a proper shirt which implied that he had one of those job things Chanyeol had heard about. Either way he was still a child in Chanyeol’s eyes, partly because Chanyeol himself was well over hundred years in age.

He was what you would call a demon, for a lack of better word. Chanyeol always thought of himself as something more progressive than a fiend. Having seen the mankind for so many years had taught him many things these so-called demons were unwary of. Over the course of years, he had consumed a multitude of miserable souls but he made sure he had his fun before he could give them what they sought after. He did not just take their souls for the sake of living; he did it for pleasure. Feasting on tortured souls who were ready to succumb to darkness was entertaining to him.

Chanyeol wasn’t picky about the souls he wanted to devour but he was picky about whom he wanted to play with. For now, his attention was fixed on this one particular kid who was stopping by the crossroads every single day. He showed up just on time, a couple of minutes before midnight as he sat by the fork and stared straight into the darkness. Chanyeol would be invisible of course, observing this kid who would stare unblinkingly but desperately for a fortuitous emergenceof a being from the netherworld. The kid knew very well whom he was waiting for and at times, Chanyeol felt like the kid could actually see him. He had laughed it off soon after; no human was gifted enough to actually spot a demon. Chanyeol decided when and how to present himself in front of someone.

He was the _Game Master_ …

Just as the clock ticked five minutes away from midnight, Chanyeol spotted a familiar tall figure. As usual, there was nobody else except him at the outskirts of the town which did not seem to bother the kid. He looked determined, frustrated even and Chanyeol couldn’t suppress a laugh.

_Humans are so ridiculous…_ he thought as the kid took his usual place at the fork. The kid sighed as he sat down, folding his legs and leaning his back against the lamp post. He looked tired and distressed but not ready to give up. Chanyeol didn’t believe the reason for his desperation was anything petty like learning to play a musical instrument. Believe it or not, people did approach the crossroad demons with some ridiculous requests. Chanyeol wondered sometimes if it was worth giving away your soul to a demon when human life is already so insignificantly short.

Looking at the stress lines on the kid’s forehead, he knew the reason had to be something more concrete and overbearing. Chanyeol knew the reason had to be love…

 

Sehun felt like he was fighting a never-ending battle with anxiety. His limbs wanted to move, to flail about and break stuff but his mind was so tired. It was so exhausted and really nothing in this world could make him feel better that moment. It was one of those times when he knew that he wanted _something_ without an inkling of what that could be.

He wanted to close his eyes and sleep but that was a privilege he could enjoy only on certain nights. He felt like the most helpless person there ever was on this planet. Why did it change all of a sudden?

Oh, he knows why. It was all because of Luhan…

Luhan was also the reason for Sehun to visit the crossroads every day. Every morning Sehun told himself not to go back there but at nightfall he found himself betraying his own commands.

He had been a child when he first visited these crossroads; he didn’t know the significance of this place back then. He had wandered off too far while playing hide and seek with his sister. He wanted to win so badly that he ran far away from while his sister was counted down with herpetite hands covering her eyes. Sehun had stumbled at the fork, trying to make sure no vehicles were crossing the road. Although what he saw made him pee his pants that very instant. A man with angry red eyes was staring at him and Sehun had cried as he ran away from him. He hoped with all his heart that the guy would not follow him; he looked back again and again but the dangerous being did not move from his spot. He only glared at Sehun with his ember eyes and smirked watching Sehun soil himself with fear.

It wasn’t until a good couple of years that Sehun learnt who the being was.

_A crossroad demon…_ his friends told him. They grant any human’s wishes in exchange of the very core that makes them a human. Sehun had thought about how unreasonably needy you had to be to lose your humanity to a hell spawn. As adulthood took over little Sehun, his rectitude was nothing but an old fable and his heart replaced by a deep gouging tornado that sucked away even a littlest shred of happiness.

He thought he had found it when he first met Luhan; sweet and gorgeous Luhan whose sugar-coated tongue and hopeful eyes made Sehun question his inclinations. It wasn’t the kind of feeling where he wanted Luhan to belong to him. Sehun was of the kind to simply perceive his desires from afar and watch them grow more beautiful by the day.

Sehun closed his eyes for a few seconds. It was still two minutes until midnight and it seemed like his luck wasn’t going to pay out that night either. Although when he opened his eyes after a few seconds, he saw something unreal materialize in front of him. The guy had blazing red hair and a muscular body. He was dressed in a black suit which seemed to fit his body meticulously and his face was handsomer than any living human Sehun had ever encountered. Sehun wasn’t sure if this being was what he had been seeking until the guy in the black suit opened his eyes and Sehun saw the promising scarlet color of his irises.

Sehun gulped as he stood on his feet, remembering the last time he had come face-to-face with a menacing creature like this one. He wasn’t naïve this time to run away but he was also cautious of what the creature could be capable of. Sehun watched in awe as the black suited guy floated over nothing but air, long limbs folded like a king on an invisible throne as he tilted his head and gazed straight into Sehun’s eyes.

‘Come,’ the demon uttered in his low voice and Sehun’s feet moved as if being controlled by him.

He walked closer to the demon who kept regarding him with interest. He looked non-threatening up front but he was definitely not from this world.

‘This is no place for kids to be sitting at so late in the night,’ the demon spoke and Sehun was again enthralled by that low cave-like voice. However, he did not liked to be looked down on…

‘I’m not a kid,’ he said rather firmly.

‘What’s your name?’

‘What’s yours?’

The demon laughed fascinatedly but Sehun could only feel a shiver down his spine.

‘You’re a feisty lamb,’ the demon mused,’ how about I yank your sharp little tongue out for you?’

Sehun took a step back but he knew he had to be brave. He was ready to give up his soul so he had to make sure he got what he so desperately wished for. He could not let this demon, no matter how vicious, fool him and deprive him of his desires. He needed to do this for Luhan and he would not be glassed by this spiteful creature.

‘I’m not afraid of you,’ Sehun spoke as fearlessly as he could,’ I won’t give you my name or anything else until I know you can give me what I want.’

‘You must really want your wish,’ the demon’s face toughened.

Sehun remained silent and the demon realized that the kid wasn’t going to give away anything more than what was necessary. Chanyeol smiled because this was rare and exciting, so damn exciting. This human was not somebody who would ride on another person’s coattails. He was not someone who could be turned a pawn so easily but Chanyeol loved challenges. He had a few trump cards hidden just in case somebody of this caliber tried to gimp him.

‘Very well,’ Chanyeol leaned back with a small smile,’ my name is Chanyeol and I’m what you’re looking for. Whatever your wishes, I will listen to them and I will make them true. I only demand your soul in return; the bright shining essence of your humanness that will give me life for the next several years. I hope you know what it means to lose your soul, to be a mere shell of skin and bones and nothing more. You will never feel love and worse, you will never feel pain. You will never feel anything and everybody you hold dear would leave you.’

Sehun gulped slightly and Chanyeol was glad to see his words working their way into the kid’s crafty little brain.

‘Isn’t that a poetic justice?’ Chanyeol smirked,’ you will be given what you want but you won’t possess the sentiments to appreciate it.’

‘Are you worrying about me?’ Sehun retorted.

‘I understand that my words won’t stop you,’ Chanyeol grinned,’ I know a successful business deal when I see one. I just want you to remember my words and think about them later…and feel…nothing…’

The demon laughed. He was testing Sehun, using his wise-ass words and provoking Sehun into rethinking his wishes. There was denying the truth in his words but he just didn’t know how resolute Sehun was. Sehun was ready to strike any number of business deals with this shrewd demon to get his desiresgranted.

‘I’m ready,’ Sehun spoke and Chanyeol’s laughter faded promptly,’ take my soul away. Now.’

‘Eager, so eager,’ Chanyeol whispered with a huge grin,’ let me take out my magic wand and give it a flick.’

‘Then why don’t you?’

‘How do I know you’re sincere?’ Chanyeol questioned,’ your resolutions are what make your soul strong. If they are desultory, it’s like getting less than half the share of what I was promised. I hate weak resolutions more than anything and mind you, I will destroy what you so dearly wanted to preserve if that’s the case.’

‘No!’ Sehun yelled,’ I-I am absolutely resolute and sincere. I know I want this more than anything and I don’t care if I will be cursed for the rest of my life.’

‘I need proof.’

‘This was not a part of the deal,’ Sehun argued,’ you said you would give me what I wanted and I need it now!’

‘So you’re saying you don’t agree?’

‘I don’t!’

‘Store’s closed for you then,’ Chanyeol turned around.

‘Wait!’ Sehun screamed,’ f-fine I agree…’

‘Ten days,’ Chanyeol smirked menacingly,’ you will have ten days to prove to me that you want this wish to come true more than anything in this world.’

Sehun watched as Chanyeol’s eyes glinted at him forebodingly. He had no choice. Chanyeol would shadow him for the next ten days and Sehun would just have to pretend like he isn’t there. Sehun would have to prove how much he needs this to work. Sehun felt a looming rage that took form of a throbbing headache; why couldn’t things just be straightforward for him?

Even losing his very own soul and succumbing to the dark turned out to be such a chore…

‘What is it that you want?’ Chanyeol asked breaking Sehun’s chain of thoughts.

‘I want you to heal someone,’ Sehun spoke in a whisper.

‘Your lover?’

‘No, he’s my sister’s boyfriend,’ Sehun spoke, a silent agony playing on his tired features,’ he has a hole in his heart. He’s…like a brother to me.’

Chanyeol raised his eyebrow. He never knew brotherly love could drive someone to sell their soul but that was perhaps because his brothers beat him up and hated him every single day when he was living. He couldn’t ponder about the past though; all those bastards have been dead for years now and Chanyeol was still alive, in less than human form but nonetheless. Chanyeol smirked at the thought of how those jerks were rotting underground now while Chanyeol ruled over their pathetic kind…

‘Give me your name,’ Chanyeol said, his eyes brilliant like dark rubies.

‘Oh Sehun,’ the latter replied,bleakly.

‘Do you hate yourself so much?’ Chanyeol laughed,’ no wonder you want to stop living.’

Sehun only stood there quietly, body shaking from pain as he tried not to utter the words that would make him look so weak and vulnerable. He hated it; he hated when he looked like he had no backbone to help him stand upright. Although Chanyeol hadn’t been wrong about him. He despised his own existence and so found it reasonable to isolate himself. The only redemption that he could justify that moment was to sacrifice his soul for Luhan’s sake.

‘Please save him,’ Sehun whispered,’ please save Luhan, I beg you…’

If Chanyeol had a heart, it would melt watching the weepy little kid in front of him. He was so young, so defenseless; like a soft ripe fruit plucked from the tree about to be devoured. Chanyeol licked his lips thirstily. He couldn’t wait to devour this sweet juicy fruit of triumph…

 

Sehun was sitting inside a coffee shop the next day. His sister was late as usual but he didn’t care. It wasn’t his sister that he wanted to see. As if on cue, a person entered the café and Sehun’s eyes lit up like stars.

‘Play it cool, nerd,’ he whispered to himself as the person by the door flashed him a brilliant hundred watt smile.

‘Yes, _nerd_ ,’ a voice chuckled playfully,’ play it cool!’

Sehun turned around and sure enough Chanyeol was there, lying on his side with his cheek cradled by his hand. His mischievous smile only gave Sehun further concerns because how could a demon be up to anything good?

‘What are you doing here?’ Sehun hissed at him.

‘We have a deal,’ Chanyeol said, rolling his eyes,’ I’m your shadow for the next ten days. Did you forget?’

Sehun sighed and closed his eyes. ‘Don’t worry, nobody else can see me but you,’ Chanyeol laughed again.

‘Fine, now don’t interrupt,’ Sehun said as his eyes focused on the guy in front of him.

‘Sehunnie!’ Luhan chirped and squeezed Sehun tightly.

‘Lu-Luhan hyung,’ Sehun stuttered,’ please let me…breathe…’

‘Always so shy,’ Luhan said, tapping under his chin,’ you and your sister are so different. She loves skinship.’

‘I beg you not to give me any more details,’ Sehun murmured, making Luhan laugh.

‘How are you, Hunnie?’ Luhan asked, his eyes sparkling happily,’ I saw you a month ago last time and you’ve been avoiding me and your sister ever since.’

_Because I felt I would start crying if I saw you…_ Sehun said to himself. His sister had broken the news to him over dinner one night about how Luhan had a congenital heart disease that would not get any better. They realized it when Luhan started having labored breaths even with the slightest stressful activity. They consulted many doctors and all of them gave up saying that Luhan’s condition was incurable. He only had few good months at most. Sehun had cried so much; he usually didn’t let anybody see him cry so he made himself scarce. He hadn’t slept in weeks and that’s when he ended up at those gloomy crossroads.

‘I was busy with work,’ he muttered.

He was thankful when he saw the waiter coming over to take their order. He watched as Luhan recited his order happily and wondered why he wasn’t distraught. He had been given a death sentence by the Universe but Luhan smiled like he could see beauty everywhere. He smiled like the butterflies had just fluttered through the sky forming a beautiful trail. He pretended that he could not hear the unsettling thuds of a Grim Reaper’s scythe against the ground, waiting for him to collapse soon and take away his beautiful soul from everyone who loved him.

‘He’s so cute,’ Chanyeol sniggered behind him,’ I could gobble his cheeks up!’

‘You won’t touch him,’ Sehun whispered to the demon, grumpily,’ you will only heal him.’

‘Oh,’ Luhan said, looking at his phone.

‘What happened?’Sehun’s attention focused back to Luhan.

‘Seems like your sister won’t be able to make it,’ Luhan said, pressing his lips together,’ she’s stuck at work.’

‘She’s working too much,’ Sehun muttered,’ she should be next to you.’

Sehun didn’t understand why his sister wasn’t with Luhan day and night. Luhan seemed bothered but he quickly arranged his lips into a refreshing smile.

‘You have dark circles, Hunnie,’ Luhan said in a worried tone,’ you’re working too much and not spending time with me either.’

Sehun didn’t say anything but lowered his eyes. He watched from the corner of his vision as Chanyeol hovered closer to him and sat on a chair next to him. He could see Chanyeol eyeing him interestedly and wondered what was brewing in his evil mind.

‘You don’t have to worry about me,’ Sehun said, as blankly as he could.

‘How can I not?’ Luhan said, reaching forward and grabbing Sehun’s hand,’ you’ve been so unsociable these past few weeks. I’ve called you so many times but you don’t answer. You don’t reply to my texts. Are you mad at me?’

‘No!’ Sehun said, quickly,’ no, I could never be-’

‘Then?’ Luhan asked, his eyes holding a pained expression,’is it because I’m dying?’

‘Stop saying that!’ Sehun screamed, startling people on tables next to them.

‘Sorry,’ Luhan whispered and Sehun’sanger simmered down.

‘No, I’m sorry I screamed,’ he said, rubbing his temple,’ I’m sorry.’

Luhan shook his head like a little puppy as his lips trembled.

‘I-I promise to spend more time with you,’ Sehun said with misty eyes,’ whenever you want. I promise not to ignore you, Luhan hyung.’

‘Okay,’ Luhan smiled, as he held Sehun’s hand again,’ thanks Hunnie…’

Sehun visibly shivered as pink splashed across his cheeks in a beautiful way.

‘Well, well,’ Chanyeol spoke, impeccably ruining the tender moment for Sehun. Sehun was just glad Luhan couldn’t see Chanyeol’s smirk or sense his demeaning gaze observing the two of them.

 

‘So this Luhan,’ Chanyeol was sitting on the countertop of Sehun’s kitchen as the latter prepared food,’ he is dating your sister since when?’

‘It’s been two years,’ Sehun said, offhandedly. He didn’t know why the demon wanted to access tosuch personal information.It was only the second day of Chanyeol following him but Sehun was already sick of Chanyeol. The demon was always around, whether Sehun was working or trying to get some sleep at night. He was already battling with insomnia and the demon had kept him awake most night while laughing over some silly manga book he found lying on Sehun’s couch.

‘And they plan to get married?’ Chanyeol asked.

‘If he survives,’ Sehun said, his fingers curling into fists,’ you won’t go back on your word, right?’

Chanyeol stared at him for a few seconds but chose to ask him a question back,’ Luhan said that he hasn’t seen you in a month and that’s exactly the time you started coming to the crossroads.’

‘So you could see me,’ Sehun said, bitterly,’ why didn’t you show up sooner?’

‘A month,’ Chanyeol repeated loudly, avoiding Sehun’s question,’if you’ve been so concerned about him, why didn’t you check on him? Why didn’t you make sure if he was doing alright? You could come to the crossroads every night but couldn’t spare some time to meet him.’

‘Are you suddenly trying to preach me how to be a model human being?’ Sehun asked, sarcastically,’ yes, I avoided him because it hurt a lot! It hurt so much knowing that a person so wonderful and stunning like him was being punished when there are people committing sins left and right, never to be chastised for a single thing!’

Chanyeol watched as Sehun gritted his teeth, trying to catch his breath. He could sense the fury, the desperation and the agony; the deep dark suffering that spread through his veins. The darkness reached his irises and clouded them, making them seem so scary. He gave off the vibe of a man who was not afraid of anybody or anything. Those were the most dangerous kinds…

‘You’ve seen the netherworld,’ Sehun said, his voice calming down,’ you must know how every person is judged…’

‘Mmm-hmm,’ Chanyeol rested his head on the wall behind him and stared at the ceiling,’ and if you’re trying to draw some logic out of it, there isn’t one. We don’t have a weighing scale to find out how good or evil a person has been.’

‘Then?’ Sehun was captivated.

‘Their souls, we look at their souls,’ Chanyeol whispered, closing his eyes,’ if it’s tortured, we torture them more.’

‘That’s…that’s um-‘

‘Everyone carries their hell with them,’ Chanyeol interrupted,’ if you think hell is a physical location of some sort, you’re wrong. It’s inside you right now, churning up a tornado that can make you spiral down into a world of nothingness…’

‘Your soul must be tortured too then,’ Sehun said, watching Chanyeol carefully. Not a single muscle on Chanyeol’s body moved as he sat in front of Sehun with his eyes closed. He gradually opened them, still motionless and Sehun could only wonder what had dawned to him in his past.

‘You ask too many questions, kid,’ he spoke in a low drawl,’ I suggest you stop snooping around so much.’

Sehun opened his mouth to retort but before he could, the doorbell rang. Sehun was puzzled because he didn’t know who would be visiting him. He turned off the stove and wiped his hands on a dish towel. Chanyeol smirked at him secretly and Sehun wanted to ask what the matter was but he kept quiet.

‘Hunnie!’ Luhan exclaimed as soon as the said guy opened the door,’ let’s go for a walk!’

‘Luhan hyung,’Sehun’s eyes were wide open,’ what are you doing here so late at night?’

‘Your sister is working overtime again and I was getting bored,’ Luhan said, jutting his bottom lip out,’also the night is so beautiful! Let’s go, let’s go!’

‘Hyung, wait…’ Sehun said, trying to come up with an excuse. Although Luhan could already sense what was cooking in Sehun’s brain.

‘You promised me that you will come out whenever I ask,’ Luhan tried to glare but really he just looked like a displeased puppy.

‘Yes hyung, let me wear my shoes,’ Sehun said in a resigned voice.

‘At least look happy about it,’ Luhan grumbled as Sehun suppressed a small smile. Luhan may have missed that little smile but Chanyeol didn’t.

‘I must see this,’ Chanyeol sneered as he followed the two boys outside the house.

The night was rich with the sounds of soft swishing winds over the waves of the river and chirping crickets. Although it wasn’t as wonderful as Luhan hum to his favorite song smoothly. It sounded like a song that the Universe had been singing for ages. It was beautiful, serene and Sehun wanted to be there with him forever.

Despite all of that, Sehun felt this ire building up in his mind. It was directed at no one and everyone at the same time. Every time he looked at Luhan, he went half-sick with this unfathomable rage because Luhan deserved so much better…

Sehun mumbled angrily to himself which Luhan noticed the moment they stepped out that night. He tried to listen in but Sehun wasn’t really speaking any legible words.

‘Ugh, shut up you brat,’ Luhan said, knocking on Sehun’s skull with his knuckles.

‘Ow!’ Sehun whined,’ hyung, why did you do that?’

‘Because you wouldn’t stop grumbling,’ Luhan glared,’ what’s the matter?’

‘Where is noona?’ Sehun spoke outright,’ why is she working so much? Is she doing this on purpose so that she doesn’t have to spend time with you? I’m going to have a serious talk with her!’

‘Hunnie, it’s not like that…’ Luhan’s voice lowered.

‘Then what is it about?!’

‘She’s doing it for me,’ Luhan bit his lip,’ she’s working overtime so that she can gather enough money for my treatment…’

‘Oh no…’ Sehun felt guilty for getting so mad at her.

‘Yes,’ Luhan smiled, sadly,’ I told her she doesn’t have to. My condition is not going to get any better.’

‘It will!’ Sehun felt exasperated,’ you will be healthy again and then you and noona can get married!’

‘That’s a nice dream,’ Luhan’s eyes filled with tears but he maintained his smile,’ but if fate has decided-‘

‘I will change your fate,’ Sehun butted in,’ I will make it so that you will have the happiest life anybody has ever experienced.’

Luhan kept staring at Sehun and Sehun felt himself blush. He averted his eyes as he looked past the river into the brilliant city lights in front of them. It was quiet for a long time but Sehun could still sense Luhan’s gaze on him.

‘I have known you for two years, Sehun,’ Luhan spoke suddenly,’ two whole years but I still don’t know what kind of a person you are. You speak very little and it’s not enough. I always hoped you would give me a call, ask me to grab a drink with you. I always thought you hated me until you got me that gift last year…’

‘The watch?’ Sehun smiled.

‘Yes!’ Luhan felt enthusiastic watching the latter grin, ‘not just _a_ watch, it was one of the limited edition watches and I thought it was sold out. I guess I did blabber about it a lot to you and Seri but I never thought you would actually go out of your way to get it for me. I mean nobody had ever done anything this amazing for me. I just knew that moment, any girl who ends up with you will be the luckiest person in this world…’

Sehun’s smile faded and Luhan watched him with concern.

‘What’s the matter?’ Luhan whispered,’ tell me, I’ll listen to you.’

‘I’m different,’ Sehun sighed.

‘How?’

‘I-I don’t like girls,’ Sehun spoke as slowly as possible.

‘What do you mean?’ Luhan was confused.

‘I mean what I said,’ Sehun hid his face away from Luhan,’ I’m not attracted to them.’

‘Oh.’

There was a silence again filled with nothing but the soft whistling breeze of the night. Sehun knew Luhan was going to be the one who would push him away now. It eventually served the purpose that Sehun had sought after and trading his soul would become so much easier if Luhan were to ignore him.

‘You can hate me,’ Sehun told him with a smile,’ and I won’t despise you for it. I have accepted what I am after a lot of struggles and I can’t change it. I will make sure to stay away from you if it makes you uncomfortable…’

‘Are you insane?’ Luhan said, startling Sehun,’ I can’t hate you ever. I will always have your back.’

‘Really?’ Sehun felt his eyes getting watery.

‘You can count on me,’ Luhan said, combing through his hair softly.

‘Then live a long life...for me...’ Sehun whispered, looking into the hazel eyes. He did not even want to find love. He knew nobody could surpass the meaning Luhan had in his life and so his sole purpose was to see his hyung happy and healthy again.

‘Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me!’ Chanyeol laughed in the background, ruining yet another sweet moment. Sehun closed his eyes and told himself to control his anger. Luhan couldn’t know they were being followed by a demon who now could not stop laughing.

Luhan eventually headed home, leaving Sehun with the peculiar demon whose laughter was incessant.

‘You fucking sap!’ Chanyeol roared with laughter,’ you’re in love with your sister’s boyfriend!’

‘Am not,’ Sehun murmured as they took the train back to his place. Chanyeol jeeredand laughed _._

‘Oh shit!’ Chanyeol was amused,’ I think I read a word for it in those picture books of yours.’

‘Do you mean the manga?’

‘Yes, what was it?’ Chanyeol tapped on his skull, trying to remember,’ I got it! Tsundere! You’re a fucking tsundere!’

Sehun hated how much that word fit him because he had been trying to hide his feelings for Luhan for so long and went to various lengths to make sure he didn’t let them show. Chanyeol became quiet after a while and those were the times that really worried Sehun. He preferred when Chanyeol spoke or made fun of him; Chanyeol shutting up his mouth meant that he was thinking about something.

Sehun turned the key into the door of lock when Chanyeol spoke again.

‘Is it allowed for you to love another boy?’ Chanyeol asked, his tone cryptic.

‘It’s not encouraged,’ Sehun sighed,’ but there are more people who are out in the open with their sexualities so it makes acceptance a lot easier.’

‘I wish I was born in your age...’

‘What?’ Sehun turned to look at him but Chanyeol did not answer.

He hovered over to the couch and picked up the manga to read.

‘So fruitless,’ Chanyeol laughed,’ he’s already seeing your sister.’

‘It doesn’t matter,’ Sehun whispered,’ he has to stay alive. He has to be happy. He deserves everything good in this world.’

Chanyeol was speechless.

‘Don’t you want him to love you back?’ he asked.

‘He does already.’

‘Not as a brother but as a lover,’ Chanyeol pushed further.

‘I don’t want him to love me that way,’ Sehun said, before closing the door of his room,’ he is happy with my sister.’

Chanyeol smiled mysteriously. This was going to get more interesting…

 

Sehun was getting worried. He had tried to call Luhan all day but Luhan had ignored all the attempts Sehun made. Sehun even reached out to his sister who was working overtime yet again but she said that she had just spoken to Luhan over the phone. Luhan seemed fine to her. Sehun felt his heart shattering when he realized that Luhan was indeed avoiding him now and it was most probably because of Sehun revealing his sexuality to the latter.

‘I thought you wanted to avoid him,’ Chanyeol mocked but it wasn’t so easy for Sehun. He was a _tsundere_ personality after all; he pretended it didn’t hurt him but it did, especially after Luhan had spoken so kindly to him and promised to be on his side no matter what.

‘It’s the best this way,’ Sehun lied to himself again and Chanyeol smirked before vanishing into thin air. It was day three and Sehun wondered how he would survive the next seven days with a demon riding his back and mocking each of his actions. Sehun felt inept and stupid but he told himself it will be over soon. Once the seven days are over, Chanyeol would grant his wish and Luhan would be healthy again. Sehun’s sister can marry him then and they can start their own family. Sehun would be out of his element by then so nothing would hurt anymore…

‘Sehun, meet me at the coffee shop tomorrow morning,’ Luhan’s text sounded serious.

‘Wonder what he wants to talk about,’ Chanyeol’s voice spoke behind him and Sehun was startled. Sehun thought the demon had left but he was probably just invisible as he observed Sehun struggling to fall asleep.

Sehun threw his phone away, cocooning himself inside the blanket as if trying to avoid all the unwanted thoughts from attacking his tired brain.

‘Sleep, just sleep,’ he begged his brain, hoping it would listen to him this once.

 

Sehun could not stop tapping his feet with nervousness the next morning. Needless to say, he had barely slept the night beforeand had already consumed three cups of coffee. His anxiety peaked as he saw Luhan entering the store and his eyes landing on Sehun’s. Luhan did not smile as usual which was odd and Sehun could not even fathom what his sister’s boyfriend wanted to speak to him about…

‘Sehun,’ Luhan said, not as a greeting but a plain blank word.

‘H-hyung, why didn’t you pick up my calls yesterday?’ Sehun asked, clutching his coffee cup too tightly,’ I was so damn worried!’

‘I was doing some thinking…about you,’ Luhan replied, linking his serious gaze with Sehun’s.

‘About me?’

‘Y-yes…’ Luhan blushed and stuttered. Sehun did not understand what his hyung was getting to. Luhan did not meet his eyes and it confused Sehun even more.

Next to him Chanyeol sat with a huge grin on his face and it really bothered Sehun because it felt like the demon knew something Sehun didn’t.

‘Since the time you told me that night that you don’t like girls,’ Luhan bit his lip,’ I started thinking about you...and other men.’

‘What?!’

‘Yes, you dating other men,’ Luhan twiddled his thumbs,’ I felt so awful and restless. How can I entrust you to some stranger and expect them to cherish you like I do?’

‘Hyung…what are you even saying?’

‘I’m saying that it bothers me a lot!’ Luhan protested,’ that’s why I was avoiding you but that was the wrong thing to do. I think I’m going to come out and say what’s in my mind.’

‘And what is that?’

‘I have feelings for you,’ Luhan whispered, looking inside Sehun’s eyes innocently.

Sehun’s brain blacked out instantly. His mind wouldn’t stop playing the endless scenes of disaster and he was so beyond panicking that he couldn’t even feel his brain thinking anymore. Is this what it feels to go through mental shutdown? Sehun couldn’t answer the question even if he tried to.

‘There is so much to talk about, Hunnie,’ Luhan spoke in the same shy voice,’ so much to explore. I just can’t wait to get started…’

Sehun ran to the restroom, mumbling something that he himself didn’t understand. He knew Luhan was watching him with distressed eyes but Sehun couldn’t do much about it. He dashed straight into a stall and puked everything that was in his stomach. His anxiety wouldn’t fade and he screamed because what in the world was even happening? When did Luhan develop feelings for Sehun? What about Sehun’s sister who has been overworking herself to gather money for Luhan’s hospital bills?

It did not help that Chanyeol was laughing on the side, watching Sehun as he repeatedly splashed water on his face.

‘What has gotten into Luhan?!’ Sehun screamed.

‘I know! It’s like he’s suddenly in love with you…’ Chanyeol said and started laughing again.

The cogs in Sehun’s mind clicked and whirred, kicking off his brain to think rationally about the current situation. He saw the demon who had always been so amused by everything that Sehun said. The demon wanted to know about Luhan and his sister’s relationship, asking questions on why Sehun would go to such lengths to help Luhan…

In the end, the equation was simple enough to solve. Chanyeol had manipulated Luhan using his dark magic and made matters worse for Sehun. Chanyeol had given Sehun the exact opposite of what Sehun wanted. Sehun wanted to place as many barriers between himself and Luhan but Chanyeol was not going to let his prey leave unscathed…

‘Our deal is off!’ he screamed at the demon,’ turn Luhan back to normal. I don’t want anything from you!’

‘You’re not serious, right?’ Chanyeol grinned,’ who will heal Luhan then?’

‘It’s definitely not going to be you!’ Sehun cried,’ you have exorbitant demands and I have absolutely no trust that you will help me out!’

But the demon did not vanish, he only watched Sehun with a ridiculing sneer. His maleficent grin was intensified by those bright glowing orbs and suddenly the restroom turned dark all over. Sehun trembled but he couldn’t run. The demon had a good grip over him and Sehun knew he was going to get a first-hand experience of hell on earth.

‘Your life is mine now, Oh Sehun,’ Chanyeol laughed,’ and I’ll make sure to play all sorts of gambits with you and your precious Luhan.’

He had to make this right. Sehun knew he couldn’t do this to his sister. She was working hard day and night for the man she loved; a man who now claimed to have feelings for Sehun instead. Sehun regretted going to Chanyeol for help. He hated that he had gotten the latter involved in his personal life because now everything was screwed up. Chanyeol had disguisedthe subtext on his shadowing rule. He never mentioned that he was going to manipulate Sehun’s life for his own joy…

Sehun returned to the table where Luhan was waiting. Sehun’s body was smothered in sweat as if he were drenched in the rain. Luhan gazed at him worriedly as he grabbed a couple of tissues from the dispenser on the table. He leaned forward to wipe Sehun’s wet brow but Sehun grabbed his wrist before that could happen. A string of whispered curses left his lips when he saw how Luhan blushed at their contact. Sehun told himself this was fake. Luhan did not actually like him so Sehun should control his heart as well…

‘Hyung, listen…’ he began as he let go of Luhan’s hand,’ you are in a relationship with my sister and you two have been madly in love for years now. I cannot be the reason for the two of you to break up. I cannot do this to my sister.’

‘So…what are you saying?’ Luhan said, his eyes turning sad.

‘Go back to her,’ Sehun spoke as coldly as he could,’ I don’t possess the same feelings for you. She’s the one who will love you forever.’

‘This can’t be happening…’ Luhan mumbled. Sehun’s heart was shrinking with pain but he had to do this.

‘But it is,’ he spoke with a strong voice,’ just because I like men does not mean I like you. You have a brotherly place in my heart.’

‘How long are you going to fucking lie?’ Luhan wiped his eyes,’ do you think I don’t understand what you’ve been doing all these years?!’

‘Hyung, you’re mistaken…’

‘Absolutely not, Oh Sehun,’ Luhan glared at him,’ you fucking keep lying like that and I will really go away. Not just from you but your sister too!’

‘Please don’t do that,’ Sehun’s voice was merely a whisper.

‘Then you will listen to me,’ Luhan claimed,’ you are not going to deny your feelings for me. If you don’t agree, I will dump your sister and tell her the reason why!’

The hopelessness that Sehun felt had no limits. There was a feeling of emptiness where his conscience was set loose in a big open space; it was so silent and vast that his mind was going crazy. There was no way out, no red EXIT sign to let him know that hecould leave any time he wanted. It was a darkness that prolonged for miles and he could see it everywhere.

Luhan stood up from his seat and Sehun thought he would leave. Instead, he felt soft long fingers curling around his chin and directing him to a pair of luscious lips. Those were the same lips Sehun would see his wet dreams and dream of abusing till they turn raw. They were just as delicious as he had expected; perhaps more as they undulated against Sehun’s lips and shared their nectar with Sehun’s tongue. Sehun should have pulled away, he should have stopped Luhan who wouldn’t stop kissing and biting his lips while groaning obsessively. He was out of his mind though and Luhan’s scouring hands all over his neck and shoulders were not helping.

‘Remember,’ Luhan whispered against his lips,’ if you don’t behave and do exactly what I say, you and your sister will suffer…’

With one last kiss, Luhan turned on his heel and promptly left the coffee place. Sehun sat there stunned and delirious, frozen because he couldn’t decide if he wanted to kiss Luhan again or run off to some faraway place where nobody could track him down.

‘You’re welcome,’ Chanyeol’s voice dispersed with the air but Sehun could hear it for a long time.

 

‘You should thank me,’ Chanyeol drawled on,’ your love life was soludicrous. At least I gave it some direction and now the feelings are mutual!’

Sehun chose to ignore the demon’s ramblings. The events from yesterday morning was more than unsettling and Sehun just wanted to believe it never happened. Did Luhan really say he had feelings for Sehun? Was Luhan really looking at him with desire in his eyes? Did Luhan really kiss him?

_NO!_ Sehun scolded himself because he could not dwell on those thoughts. Luhan threatened him right before giving him that intoxicating kiss and Sehun just could not ignore those words. He did not know what Luhan wanted him to do; he had specifically told Sehun to wait by his phone to hear from him. Sehun had been restless since he got back home yesterday. He was tired and hungry but he couldn’t sit and he couldn’t get himself to eat anything either.

‘Hey, are you ignoring me?’ the demon called for him but Sehun wasn’t in a mood to respond to him. He already made the mistake to open up to Chanyeol and expose the desires of his heart. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling; Chanyeol had twisted Sehun’s arm tightly behind his back and Sehun couldn’t find a way to shake off his murderous grip. He decided he would play along with Luhan’s game for the time being and not interact with Chanyeol anymore. It was day four and Sehun told himself that six more days would pass by in a breeze…

‘You’re such a baby,’ Chanyeol hissed,’ you should learn how to take a joke and laugh at yourself.’

Sehun wanted to tell the demon to shut the fuck up but he was afraid what the fiend might do next if Sehun angered him.

‘Fine, don’t speak with me,’ Chanyeol shrugged,’ I will never turn Luhan back to normal.’

Sehun spared him a quick look but continued to be quiet. He told himself not to trust any of his gimmicks because Chanyeol only wanted to have fun. He did not care about Sehun or his life.

Suddenly his phone rang and Sehun knew who the caller was already. Luhan had finally decided to contact him and Sehun was both eager and scared to see what the latter would demand for.

‘I’m texting you the address of a restaurant,’ Luhan spoke in a businesslike voice,’ I want you there.’

‘H-hyung- I-‘

‘In half hour,’ Luhan spoke curtly,’ bye, Sehun.’

Sehun lowered the phone with trembling fingers. Why did Luhan want him to come to this restaurant?

_Was it a date?_

Sehun shook his head violently as if to knock the idea from his brain and out of his ear hole. He told himself to remember that this crazy person was not Luhan. Luhan was sweet, sensitive and he would never oppress another human being for the sake of fun. He wasn’t sure what plans Luhan had for him but Sehun could not take the risk of ignoring the latter’s warning. He somehow dressed up in a plain white shirt, a black tie and fitting trousers before heading over to the restaurant.

Sehun gulped as he patted his hair down and wondering what he would do in case this was really a date with Luhan. Should he pick up some flowers? Maybe some chocolates? Is he even dressed properly?

He hadn’t slept well for days so the dark circles were not doing any wonders to his looks. He nervously checked his breath and straightened his shirt. He was an idiot for hoping that Luhan would really like him when he knew this wasn’t anything more than an unwitty imitation of his life as conceived by a devil. He kept on reminding himself that Luhan was his sister’s boyfriend but his lonely heart was so desperate for Luhan’s affection that he did not mind being manipulated by the latter.

To add to his chagrin, Chanyeol was sitting in the cab next to him; his face turned completely towards Sehun as he observed even the tiniest droplet of sweat trailing down from Sehun’s brow to his cheeks. He snickered from time to time but thankfully did not add his two cents to this entire fucked up situation.

They finally reached the restaurant and Sehun stepped out of the cab, almost stumbling on his feet. He hadn’t eaten anything all day so he was kinda dizzy but he couldn’t afford to pass out by the curb.

He entered inside and informed the hostess that he was joining somebody. He looked over the crowded tables, looking for that bright presence that always managed to dazzle him. He spotted the object of his dreams, reading a menu card while seated at a two-person table with a pleasant smile on his face. Sehun’s heart was beating in his ears, the world spinning around him again but this time out of an unwholesome source of happiness.

He headed over to where Luhan was sitting, sipping his wine quietly and an empty chair right across him.

_Oh wow, this really is a date… I’m on a date with the guy I love…_ Sehun gulped as he approached his hyung. Luhan’s eyes finally settled on Sehun and he smiled gorgeously. Sehun almost bumped into a passing waiter as his face turned deep crimson red and his entire body shook with excitement. Would Luhan kiss him again? Sehun felt awful for having these thoughts but he was finally being coveted by someone. Isn’t that something to be happy about after all?

Sehun placed a hand on the empty chair across Luhan and whispered,’ h-hello hyung…’

‘Sehunnie…’ Luhan smiled brighter.

Sehun felt goosebumps on his skin. He was thankful of wearing a full sleeved shirt otherwise Luhan would know what a loser he was.

‘It’s such a pleasant surprise to see you here!’ Luhan spoke and Sehun was stunned.

‘Huh?’ Sehun didn’t understand what was going on. Luhan was the one who had called him then why-

‘Sehun?’ a familiar voice called for him and Sehun went white with fear.

‘What are you doing here?’ his sister appeared next to him but Sehun was too embarrassed and afraid to speak.

‘Seri, he doesn’t seem well,’ Luhan spoke in a worrying tone as he stood up from his seat. He grasped Sehun’s hand in his as Sehun worked out every possibility in his head. Did Chanyeol turn Luhan back to his own self? Did Luhan forget that he was the one who had called Sehun to that restaurant? Or was this a game that Luhan was playing to simply assert dominance over Sehun?

As Luhan drew closer to Sehun, he saw the latter smirk a little and he was afraid that his fears might be true. Luhan gathered Sehun in a snug embrace and softly whispered in his ear,’ don’t tell Seri that I called you here. Play along, okay Sehunnie?’

Sehun was bursting into a waterfall of sweat yet again as Luhan dragged a chair super close to his own and made Sehun sit down. His sister sat opposite to them, watching angrily as Luhan checked if Sehun had fever. Sehun guiltily averted his eyes because he realized that Luhan and his sister were on an intimate romantic date and Sehun had just ruined their evening. Luhan had no intentions of treating Sehun to a romantic dinner; he only wanted to win all the games using Sehun as his ultimate weapon.

‘What are you even doing here?’ Sehun’s sister condemned him.

Luhan shot her a warning look. ‘Seri, be nice to him…’

‘I don’t understand why he has to sit here with us on such a special night,’ shegrumbled,’ I finally get a night off from work and I can’t even spend it without sharing you with others.’

Luhan spared her a dirty look and then turned to smile at Sehun. Luhan had never done that before; he and Seri had always been so much in love that they rarely ever fought over anything. Sehun watched nervously as his sister shot angry glares at him while Luhan took both his hands and caressed them softly.

‘Would you like to eat something, Hunnie?’ he asked, lovingly,’ it seems like you haven’t had proper food today.’

‘N-no hyung,’ Sehun replied quickly when his sister shook his head at him, telling him to deny Luhan’s offer,’ I should go-‘

‘Did I say you could?’ Luhan smiled brightly but it was creepy as hell. Sehun felt like his butt was glued to the chair and he couldn’t move.

‘Let’s order something hearty for you,’ Luhan pressed his hand against Sehun’s cheek,’ let your hyung feed you today.’

‘F-feed?’

And Luhan really did feed him soup and fish with his own hands. Sehun was terrorized by that point. He couldn’t move and he couldn’t bring himself to face his sister who was clearly fuming. He gently accepted the little bites of food that Luhan prepared for him and carefully placed him in his mouth. He did not want to be treated like a little kid but Luhan’s display was affection was anything but burdensome. He felt so cherished after a long time; like somebody in this world actually cared whether he ate his food or not. Luhan placed another hand on Sehun’s thigh, gently squeezing it from time to time.

It was such a bizarre situation to be stuck in. Sehun who was always secretly in love with his sister’s boyfriend was now being fed by him while his sister watched the two of them with annoyance. He could hear Chanyeol laughing from somewhere; it was odd that he wasn’t next to Sehun and observing him from a breath’s distance. Sehun looked around a little to find that mischievous demon perched on the bar counter with what suspiciously looked like a bottle of tequila. He rolled his eyes when Chanyeol grinned at him and did a cheeky V sign (bizarrely similar to the anime girls from the manga books he had been reading).

‘Sehunnie, would you like some dessert?’ Luhan asked, fondly.

Sehun opened his mouth to answer but his sister spoke instead,’ he doesn’t have much of a sweet tooth. Right Hunnie?’

It was a lie. Sehun loved anything sweet and his sister knew about it. They had grown up together so there was no way she would miss something this obvious. He was a frequent visitor at their local dentist’s clinic for the very same reason and she always teased Sehun saying that he was the one funding all the luxuries for their dentist. It was clear she wanted Sehun to leave that very moment and Sehun was not going to deny her.

He nodded his head as Luhan scrutinized him with those sparkling gorgeous eyes.

‘I should go home and rest,’ Sehun added and Luhan tilted his head on the side, never breaking the stare with him.

‘Okay, let’s leave together then,’ Luhan smiled once again, shocking both Sehun and Seri.

‘What do you mean?’

‘I’m going to take him home, Seri,’ Luhan said, slipping his coat on his shoulders,’ he looks sickly and he needs his hyung to take care of him.’

‘N-no!’ Sehun spoke hastily,’ no I’m just going to sleep when I get home. Hyung, you don’t have to-‘

‘Are you going to argue with hyung?’ Luhan grabbed Sehun’s hand tightly with a smile,’ you promised you would listen to me, didn’t you?’

‘I did…’ Sehun spoke dejectedly.

‘Luhan, you don’t have to,’ Seri spoke,’ he can take care of himself. I was hoping both of us could get a drink and then head home. It’s been a while since we had some time to ourselves.’

‘That can wait,’ Luhan yawned as he slung his arm around Sehun’s shoulders,’ I won’t be able to rest until I know that Sehun is feeling better.’

‘Luhan, he doesn’t need you to-’

‘Seri, can you please not create a scene over here?’ Luhan glared at her,’ I will see you tomorrow morning.’

They left her behind, stunned and embarrassed, as Luhan directed Sehun out of the restaurant. Sehun had never felt more awful in his life. He also felt awful for having thoughts of kissing Luhan; his sister was sincerely working to save up for Luhan’s treatment and Sehun had dragged her boyfriend away from her because of his selfish needs.

He saw Chanyeol getting off the bar counter with an evil grin and following them outside with the bottle still tightly clasped in his hand.

‘This Luhan guy is crazy,’ the drunk demon roared with laughter,’ I like him already!’

Sehun didn’t care how beautiful the night was as they left the restaurant. He was utterly disappointed in himself and he knew the reason why he was tired all the time was because he was so sad on the inside. He wanted to stop searching for this happiness and simply give it all up for Luhan.

‘Sehunnie…’ Luhan’s voice turned grave,’ were you trying to run away from me today?’

They had walked a bit far by then and Luhan had dragged Sehun to a nearby park which was empty so late at night.

‘No hyung!’ Sehun squeaked,’ I wasn’t trying to! I just felt really bad for noona and-‘

‘What about me?’ Luhan pressed up against Sehun,’ did you not pity me even for a moment?’

‘Why would I?’ Sehun asked before he could stop himself. He saw Luhan’s face breaking into a sinister smile again.

‘Why did you lie about dessert?’ Luhan whispered, his face very close to Sehun’s. Sehun stared at his lips for a few seconds before bolting them shut and murmuring,’ I don’t like them…’

‘Ummm? Really?’ Luhan was getting closer to him, his hands wrapping around Sehun’s neck.

Sehun squealed when he felt something hard press up against his own cock. He gasped as his forehead instinctively rested on Luhan’s who was slowly grinding their nether regions together.

‘You devoured more than half the chocolate cake at your parents’ anniversary party,’ Luhan chuckled,’ you really want me to believe you don’t like desserts?’

‘Hyung, let me go…’ Sehun begged but Luhan would not stop grinding. Sehun felt his fingers trailing down Luhan’s back and grabbing his hips firmly. Luhan let out a soft moan to let Sehun know that he liked it.

‘It made me wonder all sorts of things,’ Luhan whispered,’ what if I poured chocolate syrup all over myself? Would you devour me too?’

‘Fuck,’ Sehun hissed,’ hyung, please don’t…’

It was difficult not to imagine Luhan slathered in chocolate syrup and underneath Sehun, wanting to be destroyed by Sehun’s mouth all over his soft sticky skin.

‘Hyung, you don’t know what you’re talking about,’ Sehun tried to speak as rigidly as he could,’ so just-‘

‘There’s a convenience store nearby,’ Luhan’s fingers were scratching the nape of Sehun’s neck hungrily,’ we can buy the chocolate syrup, get in a cab and be at your place in 15 minutes. And then…’

‘Then?’ Sehun had lost it. He had completely lost it.

‘Then I don’t want to be wearing any of my clothes,’ Luhan growled, bumping his nose against Sehun’s,’ I want to have red marks left by your lips all over my body. I want the night to pass away in a haze of lust and wish that it never ends…’

‘Luhan…’ Sehun moaned desperately as Luhan’s soft lips pressed against his. Sehun wanted to enjoy the headiness of kissing Luhan but it only lasted a few seconds. He heard a sound and a bright light, like a flash of the camera which shook Sehun off from that intimate moment.

He opened his eyes to see that Luhan wasn’t standing close to him anymore and holding his camera in front of Sehun. He had snapped a picture of them kissing each other and Sehun was such an idiot that he didn’t even realize that this was all a ruse.

‘Now I even have a solid proof to blackmail you,’ he smirked,’ in case you decide to be disobedient again.’

‘Hyung, why are you doing this?’ Sehun pleaded,’ snap out of this, seriously. This monster isn’t you! You are the nicest person I know. Please don’t do this to me and yourself.’

For a moment, it felt like Luhan could reach his real self. Watching the tears in Sehun’s eyes made him speechless for a while but he was under a heavy influence of dark magic after all.

‘Don’t try anything smart, Oh Sehun,’ he shook his phone in front of Sehun’s face,’ or you know I will destroy everything for you.’

Sehun wiped his eyes but they did not stop leaking. He felt his arm being clamped around Luhan’s who lovingly placed his head on Sehun’s shoulder.

‘Sehunnie, let’s go watch a late night movie!’ the elder spoke excitedly.

Sehun had no option but to concede…

 

Sehun pressed a hot mug of coffee against his forehead. The night before had been so stressful and Sehun wasn’t sure how he had survived it. Sitting on the couch, his vision shifted to Luhan sleeping soundly on his bed. They went for a late night movie just as Luhan wanted but Luhan got bored halfway through it.

‘I want to have sex with you,’ he whispered and Sehun was shaking because of multiple reasons, predominantly fear. He couldn’t sleep with Luhan; yes, they had kissed twice now but Sehun could never cross the boundaries and do something this awful to his sister. It did not matter how much he was attracted to Luhan because Sehun couldn’t hurt his sister.

He somehow managed to make Luhan sit through the entire movie, hoping that the latter would get tired and pass out. Unfortunately his stars had aligned to send a clear message to him (they said FU SEHUN) and Luhan was still insistent that they have sex.

‘How about we drink a little first?’ Sehun smiled at Luhan who accepted the offer immediately.

Sehun took the latter home and poured him some strong drinks. After consuming about four of those drinks, Luhan passed out on the couch mumbling something about how he thought Sehun was his perfect soulmate.

Sehun smiled as he picked Luhan up from the couch and helped him lie on the bed. He softly combed through Luhan’s hair after tucking him in cozily between the sheets.

‘Sehun, I love you…’ Luhan mumbled in sleep and Sehun had tears in his eyes.

_These aren’t his real feelings…_ he told himself.

‘I wish you really could,’ he whispered,’ I love you, angel…’

Thankfully Luhan was still asleep because Sehun really did not have the strength to handle his perverted antics that morning. Sehun couldn’t get mad at Luhan because the poor guy didn’t even know that a demon was playing him like a puppet in this strange play where Sehun was fated to reach his end. Moreover, the demon seemed to be enjoying his time living with the humans.

Chanyeol sat across him on the couch, wide torn eyes as he read the manga in his hand with great focus. Sehun sighed and shook his head, looking at the pile of completed manga books by Chanyeol’s side. Chanyeol looked so non-threatening that moment; if others could see him, they would probably just assume he was a normal University student with an unhealthy obsession for manga. Sehun smiled despite himself because it was kind of endearing the way Chanyeol was reading with full concentration and an obliviousness to his surroundings. Sehun did not like how he wondered what Chanyeol’s life has been like. Was he really a human before all of this? He wanted to ask the demon this but he knew the answer would not come straight to him anyway. Instead he settled on a different question…

‘Which one’s your favorite?’ Sehun asked him, eyes pointing towards the books as he took a sip of his coffee.

‘Huh?’ Chanyeol looked up as if being shaken out of sleep.

‘Which manga did you like better?’ Sehun asked casually.

‘Why do you want to know?’ Chanyeol narrowed his eyes.

‘I’m just curious.’

‘Why?’

‘I- Am I not allowed to make small talk with you?’

‘What do you need?’

‘I don’t need anything. Well, not this moment at least.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes, really.’

‘How do I trust you?’

‘Forget I asked anything,’ Sehun groaned because his headache was peeking again.

‘Suspicious,’ Chanyeol murmured and Sehun just rolled his eyes,’ you won’t be able to find any of my weaknesses, I tell you!’

‘Ugh you’re such a bitchy demon,’ Sehun threw a pillow at Chanyeol,’ is it such a crime that I asked you about what you like and what you don’t?’

‘No it’s…’ Chanyeol hesitated. He didn’t answer and Sehun did not know if he said anything wrong.

‘Whatever,’ Sehun gave up. He had more important things to think about. For a moment, he felt like he could befriend Chanyeol but that was wishful thinking. No way in hell he could be friends with a demon.

‘I’ll get you more manga to read,’ Sehun stood up from the couch, completely missing Chanyeol’s shocked expression,’ you’ve finished the ones I had.’

Hopefully the manga books will distract Chanyeol for the next five days…

Sehun showered quickly and decided he should wake Luhan up. Thankfully it was a Sunday so neither of them had to work. Sehun was planning to take Luhan back and hopefully apologize to his sister for the night before.

Watching Luhan cuddled up in his sheets was enough to make his heart seem full. He was scared if he would ever be able to handle Luhan as his real lover. He knew there was so much bitterness inside him that he would not be a good partner. His sister was truly a good match for Luhan and he smiled sadly at the thought.

‘Hyung?’ Sehun beckoned softly,’ hyung, do you want to wake up?’

‘Sehunnie…’ Luhan groaned,’ what’s the time?’

‘It’s close tomidday,’ Sehun smiled,’ come on, noona must be waiting for you.’

‘I- I don’t want to go,’ Luhan said, slowly opening his eyes.

‘Why not?’

‘I want to be with you,’ his soft whisper made Sehun shiver. Their eyes met and Sehun blushed when he saw the longing in Luhan’s eyes.

‘Hyung, how about you shower first?’ Sehun smiled softly,’ we can decide what to do then.’

‘Promise me you won’t send me back to her,’ Luhan grumbled.

‘If you don’t then how will we meet again?’ Sehun combed through Luhan’s hair gently,’ we need to break away so that the next time we meet will be even more worthwhile.’

‘You’re a smooth talker, Oh Sehun,’ Luhan winked,’ no wonder I fell for you…’

Sehun had a hard time controlling his smile. It would be nice if Luhan really fell for him, if Luhan had met Sehun first and not his sister…

He managed to convince Luhan to take a shower and get a ready with a promise of hot breakfast waiting for him once he is done. Luhan sulked for a while, trying to seduce Sehun into taking a shower with him. Sehun had a hard time warding off Luhan’s advances and promising to shower with him next time. Watching a grumpy Luhan walk over to the bathroom was both cute and funny to Sehun…

Chanyeol seemed to be done with his manga because now he was observing how there was a skip to Sehun’s walk. Sehun was smiling too as he picked up the kettle of boiling water and poured the contents in a cup with a tea bag. Chanyeol suppressed a laugh when he saw how childish Sehun was; he was such a sucker for Luhan who was clearly not in his right mind at the moment. Sehun was just so hungry for some love and attention even though he knew he would be giving up his soul in a matter of days and he would no longer possess this love for Luhan anymore…

Chanyeol felt this hollowness inside of him. Watching Sehun reminded him of his own self in the past – when he was a human with a heart. He remembered how his heart used to flutter in love, the kisses and the loving stares…

Being in love and being on the receiving end of that love was such a huge pleasure – and a privilege.

Chanyeol and Sehun were similar in the sense that they were exposed to this privilege for a short period of time; like a cool wind that blows for a split second in the harshness of a desert and then vanishes forever. It isn’t a good feeling to be left there, hopeful and pining for that gust of wind that would never come by again. The only relief was that Sehun would not be condemned the way Chanyeol had been…

_Are you really empathizing with a human?_ Chanyeol mocked himself.

That had to be biggest joke of the century.

Luhan walked into the room the next moment and for Sehun it seemed like the room had brightened up suddenly. The latter was wearing Sehun’s T-shirt, his hair wet from the shower and eyes shyly adoring Sehun back. Sehun motioned Luhan to sit down by the table so that he could serve him breakfast. Luhan had other plans.

Sehun almost didn’t hear Chanyeol whistling as Luhan threw his arms around Sehun’s neck and rewarded him with a deep kiss. Sehun’s legs stumbled back but he quickly balanced himself by holding onto the counter behind him. Luhan’s kisses were soft, unlike the previous two that he had shared with Sehun. Sehun did not resist those kisses anymore but learnt to receive them, his handslovingly slipping over the shirt Luhan wore. It all felt too surreal when Luhan sighed into the kiss; a contented smile that smoothed against Sehun’s lips and Sehun loved their shape, their taste. Sehun did not know if there was a hell inside him but he knew Luhan carried a heaven on his lips and his beautiful eyes.

‘Such a good morning,’ Luhan grinned and Sehun couldn’t help but laugh.

‘You’re awful.’

‘But you like me still…’

Chanyeol hated how the scene in front of him was tugging at the strings of his heart…

He had to do plan something destructive quick to make sure he wasn’t warming up to Sehun…

Sehun was not focusing on work that day. He had barely been able to do that since past few months and that day his brain just made it impossible to function as an adult. He didn’t know if it was a bliss that had rendered him so reckless, whether it was the thoughts of a certain that made him weak over and again. It was like somebody had dropped a pinwheel of happiness in his heart and lighted up the darkest corners of his soul…

At least it was time to go home now. He took out his phone and read all the messages Luhan had sent him though the day. He blushed as he looked at the cute words of his crush and the amount of hearts and kisses he sent to Sehun. It was like a dream and even though a part of Sehun’s mind was screaming for him to wake up, it was being overclouded by the part that was madly in love with Luhan.

‘Do you want to get some coffee today evening?’ Luhan asked when he texted during lunch time.

‘Yes hyung, I want to see you,’ Sehun replied without hesitation.

‘I want to…do more than just see you…’

Sehun felt his fingertips going numb. How could he type a reply to Luhan when his words overwhelmed him every time?

‘I love you, Luhan hyung…’ Sehun whispered but he couldn’t say it to the other guy.

He headed straight to the coffee shop with a huge smile on his face. He knew Luhan would already be waiting there since it was right next to his workplace. Sehun picked up flowers on his way, tugged his collar to make sure he looked presentable. Sehun had already thought of what all he wanted to talk to Luhan about that evening. He could perhaps then take Luhan out for dinner afterwards and spend time with him till it was too late. He would drop Luhan back at his place because he didn’t trust himself to control himself after spending such a wonderful night with Luhan.

‘Sehun?’ someone tugged on his arm but it wasn’t Luhan.

‘Yeji-ssi?’ Sehun said confused, looking at his coworker. She was a sweet girl who worked in the same division as him. Sehun never really spoke to her outside of work but it seemed impolite to him to ignore her.

‘How are you?’ he asked with a smile.

‘I’m sad,’ she pouted which he thought was quite uncharacteristic of her.

‘Oh, may I ask why?’

‘Because you don’t pay attention to me,’ she whispered seductively, still holding his arm.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Do you not find me attractive?’ she asked sadly.

‘We are co-workers,’ he stated firmly.

‘Does that avoid you from confessing to me?’

‘Confess what?’

‘That you like me,’ she smirked,’ that you like to stare at my legs, folded in front of you.’

‘When have I ever-‘

‘Don’t lie,’ she placed a finger on his lip,’ it’s not a crime to stare but it is one to not do anything else.’

‘Listen, you have the wrong idea,’ Sehun tried to explain.

‘Is that so?’ she winked,’ then maybe I can convince you with this?’

She suddenly kissed his lips, right in front of the coffee shop. Sehun thought he would be repulsed but surprisingly he found himself kissing her back. He didn’t understand how and why he would kiss another girl ever again in his life. Although it didn’t feel like he had any control over this kiss. His hands worked on their own, sliding over her back to hold her close and kiss her deeper.

‘What is this, Sehun?!’ Luhan’s voice shook him back to earth.

Sehun felt like his body was drained of its spirit that moment when he realized what he had just done. Luhan stood in front of them, horrified as he saw Sehun share a kiss with another human, a girl…

Sehun looked at Luhan with quavering eyes. He didn’t know why he would be tempted to kiss a girl when he had always harbored an affection for Luhan and nobody else. He looked back at the girl who smirked at him as if she knew what she was doing and it was all done on purpose.

‘Who are you?’ Sehun asked because he could tell it wasn’t his co-worker Yeji. She possessed an evil aura that was so foreign for her but still so familiar for Sehun at the same time.

‘Chanyeol…’ he realized within the next few seconds and sure enough the girl in his arms smiled at him, fluttering her eyelashes.

‘Did you possess Yeji-ssi?’ Sehun gritted his teeth.

‘Yes, I am possessed by your love, your lips…’ Yeji moaned, hugging Sehun and kissing him again.

Sehun tried to push her away but it was no wonder she possessed superhuman grip. Her body was seized by a hateful mischievous demon after all…

‘Oh Sehun, how dare you play with my emotions?!’ Luhan screeched. He looked at the girl and then at Sehun with a traumatized gaze but ran away before Sehun could justify his actions.

Sehun wanted to run behind him but Yeji was holding him firmly in place, her hands around his waist.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ her eyes glinted red for a split second.

‘What did you do now, Chanyeol?’ Sehun spoke, his voice barely holding his anger.

Chanyeol-possessed-Yeji danced her eyebrows mockingly and said,’ did you think you could fool Luhan into submission with your sweet behavior? I am the appraiser of your fate and I say this ride is going to be super wild until the very end.’

 

In spite of the events from that day, Sehun wasn’t ripping his hair out of his head. He thought of this as an opportunity to silence both Chanyeol and Luhan at once. Chanyeol would not be able to use this against him if Sehun just accepted Yeji as his partner. Luhan would realize that his feelings (or rather the fabricated feelings) are not being returned by Sehun.

It was day six and if Sehun keep this act for the next four days, then he could get what he wanted from Chanyeol and Luhan would still hate him. It sounded horrible but Sehun was left with no other choice but to hope that this would work.

Sehun went as far as taking Yeji over to his parent’s place for dinner as his date. They were to be joined by Luhan and Seri too and so this was the perfect opportunity to fool Luhan into thinking that Sehun was playing with his emotions. He could see Yeji (who was actually Chanyeol outfitted in a slutty red dress) confused and also kind of frustrated when Sehun treated her as his girlfriend. Luhan was visibly afflicting his lower lip with anger but it only meant the plan was working.

Luhan managed to drag him aside after dinner to have a little private talk by the kitchen sink, pretending to do the dishes.

‘Have you forgotten that I have a picture of yours kissing me?’ he hissed at Sehun, his gorgeous eyes sparkling in the dark.

‘And who will believe you?’ Sehun smirked,’ do you think my parents would trust you over me?’

‘Wow when did you become this disgusting?’

‘When you started making my life hell, Luhan…’ Sehun snarled at him,’ you need to wake up and realize that I don’t want to be with you. Your place is with my sister. When will you get that?’

Luhan chewed on his lower lip but did not say anything. There were tears in his eyes but Sehun told himself to be strong. He left Luhan alone to take care of the dirty dishes and joined Yeji by the living room. He told his parents that he had to drop her home and they needed to get going. His parents were uncomfortable with how Yeji was dressed and also because Sehun seemed to throw himself at her at every rising occasion. They were thankful to see them leave.

‘What the fuck are you, Oh Sehun?’ Chanyeol-Yeji breathed angrily after the dinner.

‘Leave the poor girl alone,’ Sehun glared at her.

Yeji rolled her eyes before entering her apartment and slammed the door shut. Sehun hoped that Chanyeol would listen to him this once. He returned home to find Chanyeol lounging on the couch, his long tree length legs sprawled across its expanse.

Sehun wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing by going against the demon but Chanyeol held an amused smile on his face like he was enjoying this whole ordeal. He grinned as Sehun closed the door of his apartment and scowled at him.

‘I thought I told you this when I met you,’ Sehun spoke gravely,’ I want my wish more than anything and I don’t care what I have to go through. You can play your gimmicks on me but I will overcome them all till day ten. You will have to grant me my wish.’

Chanyeol chuckled. ‘You really an idiot in love…’

‘As if you have never been one before…’ Sehun mumbled but the words were loud when they fell on Chanyeol’s ears.

_A love that turned me into a demon…_

 

The stars on the night sky always held such a special meaning for Chanyeol. Even when he was alone by himself in the woods, he would look up and feel melancholic. The silence of the night only made the crumbling of his insides seem louder and Chanyeol wondered if he should be feeling these emotions anymore. He wasn’t a human anymore and he wasn’t supposed to possess these sentiments…

Chanyeol looked at the moon woefully and remembered those pair of sweet apple cheeks. The dazzle of his light hair and his smile that could put the moon to shame. Whenever he smiled Chanyeol, he would feel so warm. When it happened the first time, he and Chanyeol were in the fields working hard all afternoon to yank out the weeds from the earth. Chanyeol had begged the latter not to follow him but he never really listened to Chanyeol. When Chanyeol called his name and asked if he needed help, he simply turned around and smiled at him.

‘Chanyeol-ah, can you get me some water please?’ he grinned through his chapped lips, his dirt covered face and body. Chanyeol thought nobody had looked more beautiful than his workmate that day…

And he still believed it…

The sound of door closing tore through Chanyeol’s thoughts; the beautiful smile fading from his mind like a drop of cool water on a hot day. It was a memory older than a hundred years but Chanyeol could never replace it with anything else.

‘Did you finish reading all of these?’ Sehun asked, shrugging his coat off. He pointed towards the fresh pile of manga books he had bought for Chanyeol the day before.

The demon had been acting strange since the night before. He hadn’t trailed Sehun, passed demeaning comments and left him alone all day at work. When Chanyeol didn’t answer, Sehun knew something was indeed wrong.

He left the demon alone and fixed himself some dinner. He decided not to provoke the latter since it was already day seven and he would like to spend the last three days peacefully with his mind. He wondered how it would be to not feel anything at all after Chanyeol fulfilled his promise but it would surely be better than what had happened so far. Luhan hadn’t texted him at all that day and Sehun hadn’t tried to either. He only hoped Luhan was taking care of himself.

‘Why would you love Luhan when you know he doesn’t love you back?’ Chanyeol asked sadly,’ why would stab yourself in the heart over and over when you know much it hurts every time you do it?’

Chanyeol’s question came out of the blue. Sehun had completely forgotten about Chanyeol being there; the demon did not cast a shadow even when seated by the window, the pearly moonlight casted off his handsome face.

‘For some of us, it’s the only way you can feel love,’ Sehun whispered.

Chanyeol didn’t say anything as Sehun turned around to look at him. His red hair looked like flames against the backdrop of a dark cloudless night.

‘Have you ever been so lonely, felt so undesirable,’ Sehun murmured,’ that you feel it in your bones how people push you away, how they do not find your approachable even to make a simple conversation?’

Chanyeol waited for him to finish.

‘When you’re like that, you find this one fixation,’ Sehun looked at the sky,’ this epitome of eternal beauty and perfection that is so unachievable by someone of your kind. I think your mind does it on purpose so that you don’t feel terrible when this fixation of yours slips away from your hand. Luhan, he never belonged to me and so it was alright for me to fall for him. At least I know that I won’t have to worry about my heart being broken…’

‘That is pathetic,’ Chanyeol mocked.

‘I know I am.’

‘No,’ Chanyeol fired,’ I mean it’s pathetic that you think people don’t want to be a part of your life.’

Sehun was stunned for a second.

‘I only know you for seven days now and I feel like…’ Chanyeol hesitated,’ if I were a human, I would want to be your friend.’

Sehun did not know whether to be flattered or offended because the only friend he had made in his twenties was a demon with an unhealthy obsession of screwing his life.

‘Maybe it’s a good thing you’re not,’ Sehun commented,’ you would be a super annoying friend.’

Chanyeol laughed and Sehun smiled tiredly.

It was strange but Sehun felt like he wasn’t alone. He did not want to admit that Chanyeol’s presence was in fact enjoyable for him, in spite of all the troubles the latter had caused him.

Chanyeol sat on the kitchen counter, asking Sehun a million questions about what he was cooking. It seemed like he was totally unaware of the western concept of a burger which was confusing and fascinating for him at the same time. Sehun was simply thankful for not being alone that night…

Chanyeol watched as Sehun devoured the whole burger in four bites and choking when he couldn’t swallow the whole thing at once.

Chanyeol muttered sarcastic words in the background, ‘don’t die before day ten…’

‘Won’t die so easily,’ Sehun coughed as he drank some water to digest his food. Chanyeol mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like _I know, you cockroach…_

‘Aren’t you going to bed?’ Chanyeol asked Sehun when he grabbed a manga after dinner and sat on the couch opposite to the demon.

‘Not sleepy,’ Sehun was already engrossed in reading.

The only sound in the room was the occasional turning of pages and some uncharacteristic gasps coming from Chanyeol that made Sehun almost laugh out loud. He managed to control them when Chanyeol glared at him but both of them were left with a smile on their lips.

Sehun groaned when his phone started ringing. He ignored it but had to pick up when Chanyeol growled at him angrily. Sehun rolled his eyes before checking who the caller was.

It was his sister. Why was she calling him so late? It was after midnight and she had work the next day.

Sehun suddenly felt his body demobilizing with fear. There was only one reason she was calling so late at night.

It couldn’t be…

‘Sehun,’ her voice sounded teary and Sehun thought he would faint,’ Luhan…he is…’

Sehun closed his eyes trying to find the right words. _Please please let Luhan be safe…_

‘He collapsed,’ his sister said after she got hold of her tears.

‘Where are you?’

‘Sun Medical.’

Sehun hung up and it felt like the world was melting around him. He couldn’t lose his bearings that moment; he had to rush to the hospital and be there for his sister. He was in a cab minutes later staring at the road blankly and trying to process Luhan’s condition. His brain started displaying flashes of the worst scenarios ever and he crumpled his fists to stop shaking.

‘He will be fine,’ Chanyeol’s deep voice resonated in his ears and Sehun felt a lump in his throat.

‘You didn’t-‘

‘No, it’s not because of me,’ Chanyeol said firmly then hesitated before adding,’ I promise.’

Sehun simply nodded and decided to trust Chanyeol. It was easier that way…

The white halls and the smell of disinfectant in the air was making Sehun sick. He told himself to power through because his sister would be in a much worse state. Sure enough, she was sobbing on a bench outside what he presumed was Luhan’s room. Sehun gathered her in his arms and tried to console her, doing his best not to break down himself.

‘It happened suddenly,’ she told him between tears,’ he looked sickly all day so I took a day off work. I tried to make him eat something but he wouldn’t listen to me. He collapsed in the bathroom while taking a shower.’

Sehun bit his lip because he knew he was the reason behind Luhan’s condition. He wished he could apologize for making his noona stress out so much but he had a better plan. He was going to have a talk with Chanyeol afterwards…

‘I’m sure he will wake up soon, noona,’ he whispered,’ I will talk to him.’

‘Thanks Hunnie…’

He did not want to see Luhan but forced himself to. Luhan was sleeping soundly but the dark circles and hollowed cheeks were proof enough that Luhan had indeed been agonizing over Sehun’s actions. Sehun looked at his sister who pointlessly tucked him in. Luhan was not able to feel anything and his heart was weaker than ever.

Sehun wanted to stay but his noona said that Luhan won’t be awake for hours. He was on heavy medication and she planned to stay over that night. Sehun reluctantly left the hospital, his steps heavier than before and sadness overpowering his senses. He looked around searching for the demon but he wasn’t next to him. Sehun wondered where the latter had gone off to; he needed to speak to him urgently…

He had to act fast before Luhan’s condition got any worse…

 

Chanyeol had entered Luhan’s room with Sehun but he couldn’t seem to leave. He watched Luhan breathing slowly, the faint discouraging blip of the heart monitor being the only sound in the room. Luhan was not going to get any better; it was a fact that even a demon like him knew…

Only a miracle could save him and Chanyeol felt this odd sensation inside him that he hadn’t felt for years.

Guilt.

Why would he feel such a useless emotion?

He was a demon and he wasn’t supposed to fraternize with humans. They were a source of life for him and he had always considered them as fodder to keep himself existing in this less than human form. He toyed with them, laughed at their agonies but something about Sehun and Luhan’s situation just hit too close to home.

He knew he was the one responsible for Luhan being in this state; his actions had driven Sehun and Luhan to become the worst versions of themselves. The two guys had turned against each other contrary to their own wishes and it was obvious that one of them would get gravely hurt in this process. The demon grabbed at his chest where he supposed his heart was. It hurt. It really awfully hurt to see Sehun and Luhan this way…

Chanyeol closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn’t make a deal with Sehun without accepting his soul; the consequences of doing that were dire and Chanyeol would be abolished forever. However, he could fix some of the damage that he had done to Luhan and perhaps make their life a bit easier…

He held his palm over Luhan’s forehead and watched woefully as Luhan’s eyelashes fluttered. He mumbled slowly, undoing the spell that had caused Luhan to go insane and drive Sehun to reach the end of his patience as well.

‘Sorry,’ he whispered, hoping that Luhan could hear him but Luhan was deep in sleep…

 

Sehun had been racing through his living room all night. He couldn’t stop crying because worry had been eating him up on the inside. What was worse, he could see the first rays of the sun creeping inside from the window but Chanyeol was nowhere around.

There was a knock on his door and Sehun thought it was odd. Why would Chanyeol knock when he could just appear and disappear into thin air?

He yanked the door open but the person on the other side was someone he had least expected to be there.

‘Hunnie…’ Luhan smiled through his gray lips and Sehun’s knees almost gave away.

‘Luhan hyung, how…’ he whispered,’ you shouldn’t be here hyung…’

Luhan was indeed dressed in the hospital gown, surgical tape clinging to his forearm and his body too weak to keep standing upright. Sehun started crying because he had a million questions about Luhan being there but he couldn’t utter even a single word from his mouth.

‘Hunnie, I had to see you,’ Luhan stepped forward,’ I missed you…’

‘Fuck,’ Sehun cursed, quickly holding Luhan inside his arms before he could stumble on the ground. He deftly picked up the fragile being off the ground as Luhan lovingly wrapped his hands around Sehun’s neck. They settled on the couch, Luhan nuzzling into his embrace and Sehun flabbergasted to his core. He didn’t know what Luhan was doing there; it was clear that the latter had run off from the hospital but how did nobody notice him leaving?

‘Hyung, we need to take you back to the hospital,’ Sehun whispered to which Luhan tightened his grip around his neck.

‘So that you can leave me alone in there?’ he sulked,’ not happening, Oh Sehun. I’m never leaving you.’

‘I will stay over,’ Sehun tried to convince him,’ I won’t leave you.’

‘I like it better over here,’ Luhan smiled,’ to be alone with you. You make me feel so peaceful.’

‘Luhan hyung…’ Sehun cried. He cursed Chanyeol for putting this spell on Luhan, for making him believe that Sehun was his soul mate.

He wasn’t and that was the truth. Sehun was simply an irresponsible pitiful guy and he couldn’t do a single thing right. He had approached Chanyeol to help fix Luhan but he had done nothing but cause pain to his love.

Sehun wiped his eyes slowly as Luhan continued to cling to his body. The vision cleared in front of him and he saw Chanyeol sitting across them confused.

‘Did you make him do this?’ Sehun whispered to the demon.

The demon looked like he was in disbelief. He looked from Sehun to Luhan and back before he shook his head.

‘Turn him back to normal,’ Sehun wept,’ please I beg you…’

‘I did,’ Chanyeol said,’ he isn’t under my influence anymore.’

‘What?’

‘He’s here…off his own accord,’ Chanyeol felt a smile reaching his lips,’ he is here because he truly wants to.’

Sehun couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did Luhan really love him to run off from the hospital?

‘Hunnie, whom are you talking to?’ Luhan asked in a half-conscious state.

‘Hyung, you should not have run away like this,’ Sehun sobbed.

‘I had to see you,’ Luhan whispered,’ to hear your voice say that you love me…’

‘I love you, Luhan hyung,’ Sehun cried,’ I love you so much.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes, so much that I wish I was around you all the time,’ he whispered softly,’ I wish I was every hand that you shake. I wish I was every person that you smile at. Wish I could be the eyes of everyone that look at you. I wish I could be the ears of every person who can hear you laugh. Wish I could be the arms that hold you after a long day.’

‘Hunnie…’

‘I wish I could hold your hand in this darkness,’ Sehun looked deep in his eyes,’ I wish I could be fearless for one moment and do what my heart want me to do. This pain that you feel is what resonates in my heart too. I wish we could help each other become happier…’

‘That is the most beautiful thing I’ve heard in my life,’ Luhan chuckled,’ I love you too, Hunnie. I can die in peace now.’

‘No!’ Sehun yelled,’ I won’t let you. We are going to make you healthy again.’

‘How?’

‘I have a plan.’

‘Does your plan also include us living happily ever after?’ Luhan smiled dreamily.

Sehun gulped,’ yes.’ Luhan did not have to know the truth.

‘Then I’m onboard with it,’ Luhan directed Sehun’s lips towards his.

Sehun’s heart was breaking when he felt how Luhan’s lips couldn’t even kiss him back properly. The latter was too weak and barely holding onto this thread that could rip any moment. Sehun had to take the latter back to the hospital quickly.

‘I have you now,’ Sehun smiled at Luhan whose eyes turned sleepy,’ I will take care of you.’

‘Thank you,’ Luhan whispered before passing out.

Sehun did not waste any time before ordering a cab to the hospital. The hospital staff and his noona were in panic seeing that Luhan had disappeared from his room. When Sehun emerged with an asleep Luhan in his arms, everybody set in motion to get Luhan back in bed with all the tubes attached to his body and checking his vital signs.

Sehun and his sister waited by the side without interrupting their standard procedure and silently praying that Luhan’s condition had not worsened during that brief period of time.

‘How did you not realize that he left?’ Sehun asked her angrily.

‘I was using the bathroom when he slipped out,’ his sister replied coldly. Sehun glowered at her but didn’t say anything.

‘I know, Sehun,’ his sister watched him indifferently,’ I know everything about you and him. I saw the picture on his phone of the two of you kissing.’

Sehun didn’t say anything. He couldn’t apologize because loving Luhan was not a crime. Also Luhan showing up on his doorstep was a sign. If Chanyeol were to be believed, Luhan was not maneuvered by his power anymore. Luhan needed him back and Sehun was ready to bear every person’s wrath to be with his love.

‘I’m not okay with it,’ she sighed,’ but I will put up with you for the time being because Luhan seems to…want you.’

She pressed a finger on Sehun’s chest. ‘Only for his sake.’

‘Okay,’ Sehun nodded.

His sister left without a word and soon the doctors and nurses finished their checkup. Luhan’s condition hadn’t degraded but it wasn’t good either. The doctors remorsefully squeezed Sehun’s shoulder, telling him to prepare himself for any unfortunate news. Luhan did not have long, maybe as few as couple of hours. Sehun nodded without really listening to anything.

He breathed, he looked and he talked but he didn’t really live. What was this feeling of being trapped in oblivion? He had been waiting for life to respond since forever. It’s been years since he felt anything.

He knew nobody would be able to hear him through this glass prison that he was trapped in. He was going to make a last attempt and bet all that he had on this one chance…

‘Chanyeol, I need to talk to you,’ Sehun murmured with closed eyes.

‘Hey,’ Chanyeol materialized next to him almost immediately,’ how is he doing?’

‘He doesn’t have long,’ Sehun said, holding Luhan’s hand,’ it will be a miracle if he survives the night…’

‘And you want to go through with our deal right now,’ Chanyeol guessed what Sehun wanted to say next.

‘I know ten days are not over,’ Sehun’s voice was breaking,’ but if we wait any more…’

‘Are you pleading to the romantic in me?’ Chanyeol joked.

‘Maybe,’ Sehun chuckled as he wiped his eyes,’ I would be thankful even if my voice could reach the human in you. I am desperate at this point. He is all I have.’

‘Why do you even want to save him?’ Chanyeol snarled, making Sehun stare at him with shock.

Chanyeol looked at Luhan, unconscious and unaware of the pain Sehun is going through. He will never know how much Sehun had to suffer and how he valued Luhan more than anybody.

‘Once you lose your soul,’ Chanyeol murmured,’ you won’t feel anything and he will give you up. He won’t understand what happened to you and…he won’t love you…’

‘I know that…’

‘Then just give up on him,’ Chanyeol growled, unable to understand why he was so agitated.

‘I can’t,’ Sehun whispered and Chanyeol was distressed. It’s not like his life was on line and he had never tried to talk anybody out of a deal. This was so utterly stupid but Chanyeol wanted answers for his own peace of mind…

‘Why?’ he asked, his voice sounding so tender.

‘He can live for me,’ Sehun smiled sadly, combing through Luhan’s hair,’ he can feel for me and the sacrifice I made will light up his world with all the love he deserves. Even if he decides to give up on me, I will forgive him. It won’t stop me from protecting the person I love because he has a long life to live. It will be all worth it…’

Chanyeol was speechless. He didn’t know why this kid was so stubborn. There was no such thing as love, only humans trying to fulfill their selfish needs…

‘Haven’t you been deep in love someone too?’ Sehun murmured softly.

‘It wasn’t love,’ Chanyeol defended quickly,’ it was just…a huge mistake…’

‘Are you sure?’ Sehun looked at him with kind eyes,’ are you certain that you still don’t think of him? Tell me that you don’t try to search for him in every person that you see just so that you can rekindle that little spark of love in your heart.’

Chanyeol looked away without answering but Sehun wanted to know more,’ tell me about him.’

‘His name was Baekhyun and he was my master,’ Chanyeol whispered,’ my familyhad served his since generations. He was nothing like the royals though. He was the happiest and most unassertive person to ever exist. He never ordered around any of the help in the house. If he needed a glass of water, he would walk into the kitchen and get it himself. Sadly, he had a delicate health too and couldn’t make many friends. I was the only person close to his age who lived in the same house and he tried many times to befriend me. I rejected his advances saying that I was not allowed to but he still followed me around.’

‘He was lonely,’ Sehun smiled and Chanyeol nodded.

‘I worked all kinds of odd jobs outside their mansion and this kid, this royal kid, he would get his hands dirty and he would never care as long as he would get to spend time with me. My family didn’t care about me as long as I brought back money home. It wasn’t good for my heart to be chased so excitedly and the fact that he looked like an angel whose smile could fill an entire barren field with bright sunflowers. He was too good to be true and I was falling for him. I didn’t know what it was until I realized what it meant to lose him.’

Chanyeol sighed before continuing,’ my master, his father had arranged a summer gathering for all the royal families at the mansion. I was waiting tables, cleaning up messes and taking orders for these snooty royals all night. I didn’t mind though because I knew someone like Baekhyun existed. Someone pure and beautiful like Baekhyun would never treat me like I was a measly servant even if that was the truth. It bothered me that I couldn’t spot Baekhyun in that crowd because I greatly craved to see his smile. I searched for him during my break and found him in the balcony of the great hall kissing a beautiful royal princess. That’s when my whole world collapsed and I could see that solid line that separated me from him.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Sehun whispered.

‘I felt so stupid,’ Chanyeol covered his face,’ for being such a clueless kid who couldn’t understand why this world worked the way it did. I decided to ignore him but strangely he wasn’t following me around anymore. I was thankful for it but I also missed him immensely. He wouldn’t meet my eye and smile his cheeky grin like he usually did. He simply kept his head down as I served him food every day and went straight to his room after his meals. I wondered if I had done something wrong and I hoped he wasn’t sick. He didn’t look like he was but he just looked very sad. I wanted him to talk to me and tell me what was wrong. I wanted to be his friend again.’

‘He called me over one night,’ Chanyeol smiled as the memories rushed in his mind,’ _Chanyeol-ah, do you want to go on an adventure?_ I gave in without a fight. All I wanted was for him to speak to me again. In a way, I was lonely too and more so without him. He took me to the vast gardens right behind the mansion and told me to look for a four leaf clover. He told me that a four leaf clover is supposed to bring luck to whoever finds it. I laughed at his childish ideologies but helped to look for one nevertheless. The moonlight was our saving grace as it illuminated that field and spread its silvery sheen all over the earth. I found it tucked between the dense blades of grass; I recognized it from the picture Baekhyun had shown me before we left the mansion.’

‘ _Seems like the luck on your side tonight, Chanyeollie_ ,he whispered and my heart fluttered when he called me so endearingly.I blushed as he admired the clover leaf lying on my palm,’ Chanyeol spoke dreamily,’ tracing his fingers on its small petals and I trembled as his skin rubbed on mine. He must have sensed my anxiousness, my anxiety to simply make him my own. He smiled at me with the kindest eyes ever and told me, _would you share some of that luck with me?_ I never expected his lips to be pressed against mine, the clover snugly covered between our hands. I wanted to give all my luck to him if he wanted. I was so madly in love with him but I never expected him to reciprocate what I felt. He laughed when he saw me standing in front of him with disbelief and I couldn’t ask for anything luckier to happen in my life…’

‘Our kissing and snooping around became more regular now,’ Chanyeol whispered,’ we were enough for each other, we understood each other. It didn’t matter that we were echelons apart, we shared the same heart. I promised to protect him forever and he promised me the same. But since all good stories come to an end, this one did too.’

‘Don’t tell me he fell sick,’ Sehun gulped.

‘The opposite actually,’ Chanyeol smiled,’ he got much better. He told me that my presence was healing his disease. But our luck ran out when his father caught us kissing in the fields one night. We were out looking for another clover leaf, one that would help us confess our love in front of Baekhyun’s parents and make them accept us as a couple. It was a union that was unheard of in our times so we knew we would need strong luck but everything was wrecked before we could grasp that kind of blessing for ourselves.’

‘They locked Baekhyun in his room and I was imprisoned in the dungeon that was only reserved for the most infamous criminals,’ Chanyeol’s voice grew colder,’ my family was thrown out and weren’t even allowed to see me. Nobody was allowed to see me and I was starved. But they didn’t stop there. They took me to the crossroads and I was buried there. Nobody mourned, nobody prayed for me. I was given a ticket straight to hell.’

Sehun was horrified. It was like Chanyeol and Baekhyun were not even considered as people who could make their own decisions. Like they were just an idea in someone’s head and people played around with it however they wanted…

‘What happened to Baekhyun afterwards?’ Sehun asked, remorsefully.

‘He managed to live a happy long life,’ Chanyeol replied, sadly,’ he got married and had kids. He lived till he got old and wrinkly and mercifully passed away in his sleep. I guess I envied him for it. I despised him for not fighting for me, for living a full life without me. Although I understand now that nothing could have saved us back then. I had been bitter all these years thinking about how he didn’t even fight for me or defend me; how he moved on to lead a happy life without me but I didn’t realize it was because of the sacrifice I made for him. He lived for me and that was worth it.’

‘Don’t hate him,’ Sehun whispered,’ he loved you just as much you loved him. I am sure he was thankful that he met you in his life…’

‘If only Baekhyun and I were born in this age,’ Chanyeol laughed bitterly,’ we would perhaps be able to give it a chance. He has been off this earth for years now but I know he is waiting for me. It isn’t going to be easy but I am going to try to meet him some day.’

‘What do you mean?’ Sehun asked, confused.

‘I grant your heart’s desire, Oh Sehun,’ Chanyeol spoke firmly,’ I pardon your lover’s life and I will not be taking your soul in exchange for it.’

‘Wait! That does not sound like it will be a good deal for you,’ Sehun stood up from his seat.

‘It will be my last deal,’ Chanyeol smiled warmly,’ but I do not have any regrets about it. If you and Luhan can lead a fulfilling life, it will be enough for me.’

‘Chanyeol, you don’t have to do this,’ Sehun said, worriedly,’ I don’t believe the consequences of your actions would be pleasant.’

‘They won’t be,’ Chanyeol nodded,’ but I have made up my mind. Luhan and your story cannot end sohorribly. You both need a chance to give it a proper ending.’

‘Thank you,’ Sehun was tearing up again,’ I will never forget you, I promise.’

‘I will live through your memories,’ Chanyeol smiled, placing his hand on Luhan’s chest,’ promise me that you will love Luhan forever.’

‘More with every breath that I take,’ Sehun whispered, tears blinding him.

‘Oh and Sehun,’ Chanyeol looked up at him,’ promise to read manga to grow old. I want to know how that One Piece ends.’

Sehun laughed and sobbed. It was such a mess but as Chanyeol dissipated into the air, his aura feathered in with the morning rays forming little particles of light. Sehun had the brightest smile on his face because he knew Chanyeol wasn’t unhappy when he left the human world. He was contented and resolute but definitely not planning to give up on what he wanted.

He took Luhan’s hand in his and kissed his fingers. He hoped he could share Chanyeol’s story with Luhan when he’s awake…

 

It had been a week since Chanyeol’s departure. Luhan’s condition was steady but he was still unconscious. The doctors were amazed because Luhan’s body seemed to be recovering and healing itself. Sehun smiled secretly thinking about the angel who had granted Luhan a second life in exchange of his own. He did come in the garb of a demon but he was truly a blessing for both Sehun and Luhan.

Sehun would usually stay over at nights whereas his sister would be there in the mornings. They managed to avoid any conflicts since they were teeming up only to look out for Luhan. Sehun couldn’t imagine her pain but he also admired her for being so mature about letting Luhan go. His parents were shocked when he told them that he was in love with Luhan. Sehun expected never to hear from them but they did not want to abandon their son. They knew Sehun had been unhappy for the longest time and all they wished for was Sehun to be contented with the life that he lived.

Sehun worked a full shift at work before heading over to the hospital. He wondered how soon Luhan would be awake. The doctors had promising results to report and informed Sehun that Luhan should be back to normal within no time. It was still worrisome that Luhan hadn’t woken up. Sehun often wondered if Chanyeol had gotten into trouble for violating the demon guidelines of fair trade. He hoped some miracle had saved his demon friend and given him a chance to meet his love who had been waiting for him.

Sehun decided he would try to beckon Luhan into waking up that day. Maybe listening to Sehun’s voice would let him that it was safe for Luhan to wake up now. Although when he reached the hospital, he saw a lot of people outside Luhan’s room. Some of them were moving equipment out of the room and Sehun stood frozen outside the room. Why were they taking it away? Didn’t Luhan need it anymore?

‘Luhan…’ Sehun whispered. He didn’t want his fears to come true. No way could Luhan buckle down before they had a chance to write their love story…

‘Hunnie?’ a gentle voice beckoned him to look inside the room. Luhan was sitting up on the bed, smiling at Sehun. He looked healthy and happy, beautiful as the brightest star in the sky.

Sehun ran inside and hugged him tight. He finally had the entire Universe in his arms that night.

‘Why didn’t you wake up sooner?’ he whispered.

‘I was dreaming about you all the while,’ Luhan winked,’ I’m sorry but you were too difficult to let go.’

‘You can hold onto me forever…’ Sehun kissed his forehead.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but its the best I could come up with with the short period of time I had. Sorry for any typos ^^


End file.
